smlsllfandomcom-20200214-history
SLL Movie:Jeffy Gets a Job/Transcript
SLL Movie: Jeffy Gets a Job! was released on July 15, 2018 Part 1: Living Room Scene Jeffy: Hey Daddy, can I borrow you're credit card? Mario: What, Borrow my credit card, for what Jeffy: The new Battle Pass from Fortnite came out today, and it's only $20.00 and I really really want it, can I have it? Mario: What, $20.00 why is it so expensive? Jeffy: Well it's actually $9.50. But I want the skins. Mario: Why do you need the new skins? Jeffy: Cause I tried of this privilege. Mario: Wait What? Jeffy: Daddy can I please have the new Battle Pass. Mario: Jeffy, I'm not gonna hand you money whenever you want something, that's not how thing's work. Jeffy: But daddy please, all the cool kids are getting the Battle Pass Mario: Well if all the cool kids jumped off a bridge, would you? Jeffy: Well, are they getting that Battle Pass? cuz if they're getting that Battle Pass, I'm jumping b###h! Mario: What, Jeffy stop, Jeffy you're not getting that Battle Pass, look I want you to work for your money Jeffy: Oh, like swinging leg daddy? cause I can swinging leg real good, Swinging like all night. Mario: No you're not swinging leg Jeffy stop It Jeffy: Pay Me and I'll stop Mario: Jeffy I'm not going pay you to stop swinging leg, look I'm talking about a real job like cutting grass or washing cars Jeffy: Washing cars Daddy, oh I can wash some cars, I have a nice rim job too. Clean those babies up real good Mario: Jeffy stop that Jeffy: TONGUE AND BUTT DADDY!!! Mario: Jeffy No look, I want you to get a real job okay. I don't know where you could work but, you know what, I have a friend that could probably offer your job, Come on, you're gonna work for your money, you got work for money Part 2: In the Car at Jimmy John's Mario: Alright Jeffy, we're here, you're gonna be working at Jimmy John's Jeffy: Jimmy John's. What is that? Mario: It's a place where you make sandwiches, I have a friend that works here, and he's gonna give you a job, so just go inside, he's already expecting you to come okay? Jeffy: Alright Daddy. Mario: Have fun Jeffy make that money. Part 3: Jeffy goes inside of Jimmy John's restaurant (Brooklyn T. Guy checks the cash register while Tommy and Savannah working on the sandwich) Brooklyn T. Guy: Mmmm. there's $5.00 missing from the drawer. (Looks at Savannah with $5.00 that she stole) Brooklyn T. Guy: Uh hey Tommy, Do you know who stole $5.00 from the drawer. (Tommy points to Savannah that indicates that she stole it) Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah uh Tommy you're fired, Yeah you're fired for snitching, we don't hire snitches here, get out of here. (Tommy is angry, he takes off his hat and throws it to the ground, broken glass sound effect was heard) Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah it's right you leave (Tommy opens the door and leaves the restaurant, then Jeffy went in) Brooklyn T. Guy: Snitches get stitches. Jeffy: Hey Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh hey, you must be Jeffy, the new guy Jeffy: Yep, I'm ready to start. Brooklyn T. Guy: Well that's great, we're gonna love working in Jimmy John's alright, we are the best sandwich company in this town, Subway trash, Jersey Mike's garbage, Fire house what would even is that all right Jimmy John's is the only place you're gonna want to work all right, so come back here I'll show you around Jeffy: Okay Brooklyn T. Guy: Great. Part 4: Showing Jeffy at the sandwich station Brooklyn T. Guy: All right Jeffy, so right here we call this "The Sandwich Station" and the hunger train is about to pull in (Imitates Train noise) It's-It's just a little joke that I make for new employees all right so when you're making a new sandwich, you're gonna need a piece of bread, Obviously. And then you just put stuff on the bread, now uh (shows Jeffy the Tomatoes) you see, this right here? Jeffy: Yeah Brooklyn T. Guy: These are tomatoes, I hate tomatoes, I can't even stand the sight of them. It makes me want to throw up okay so if somebody comes in and they order a sandwich with tomatoes on it, I'm gonna need you to put them on cuz I can't handle it, so it's got to be you or Savannah over here, now Savannah is my best work she has never messed up a sandwich, I've never seen her throw one away all right yeah she could steal from me and I wouldn't care and she has and you earn that $5.00 ain't that right? So I guess I can show you the Umm... the drink machine. Part 5: Showing Jeffy at the Drink Machine Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay Jeffy, so we call this the "Drink Machine" so whenever a customer orders a drink, you hand them this cup and you say: "That's not my problem, you can get your own drink like a big boy" all right you tell them that now I really I really love Cherry Coke (gets cherry coca-cola from the machine) I love a good Cherry Coke (pours the cherry coke) ''but no no, these are for the customers okay no drinking on the job. All right now umm... I'm going to show you the cash register Jeffy: Okay. Part 6: Showing Jeffy at the cash register Brooklyn T. Guy: Okay Jeffy, so we call this the cash register, it's where we put all the money that the customers give us, okay now #1 rule of the cash register is that you never steal money from the drawer okay. Only Savannah gets to do that ''(shows Savannah take some money) yeah yeah yeah big bills, get the big bills Savannah, make sure you're wearing your gloves you don't want to leave any fingerprints. I love her but you don't get to do that okay only Savannah gets to do that all right, so whenever a customer comes in, you're gonna say "Welcome to Jimmy John's what can I--- (Bethenny comes in the restaurant all happy) ''Uh, I'm done. Hey Bethenny: Hey, I'm working on the sandwich Brooklyn T. Guys: Oh th-that's great that's great. This here is Bethenny yeah, she's really happy all the time for some reason and I've ''(Talks to Jeffy) ''I've even tried to firing her and she just never believes me, watch this: Hey Bethenny you're fired Bethenny: Oh you Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah yeah that's right. You see what I mean there's nothing that goes through okay so uh, I think you're ready to start get back here Jeffy: Okay. Part 7: Brooklyn T. Guy at cash register Brooklyn T. Guy: Huh looks like there's $75.00 missing from the register. Hey Hey Bethenny, do you know who took $75 from the register? Bethenny: No. Brooklyn T. Guy: Look at that you don't see that Bethenny: No. Brooklyn T. Guy: I'm gonna get her eventually Clown: Hey Excuse me, you got a bathroom? Brooklyn T. Guy: Bathrooms are for paying customers only Clown: How much is this cup, I could pee in the cup Brooklyn T. Guy: You know what just take the cup. Clown: I'm also kind of hungry, what do you got on the menu Brooklyn T. Guy: Well what do you want it's right there. Clown I'll take a 16 inch Gargantuan. Brooklyn T. Guy: Now that'll be $20. Clown: Here you go, Here you go. Brooklyn T. Guy: Thank you. Part 8: Jeffy working on the job Brooklyn T. Guy: All Right Jeffy, we've got a Gargantuan Jeffy: What's that? Brooklyn T. Guy: It means you got to put everything on it everything you see here even even iick eww bad, I don't even want to look at it Jeffy: Everything? Okay. ''(Jeffy puts mayo and hits it) ''Ah ''(hits it again) ''Uhh Uhh Uhh Uhh Uhh Uhh Uhh ''(Puts Tomatoes and throws it on sandwich, cucumbers, pickles, and lettuce. Then slides it) Jeffy: Okay what's next? (takes a stick with something in it) ''ew ''(throws it on the sandwich) Jeffy: Cheese (Puts cheese with paper on it) Jeffy: And paper (puts ham with paper on the sandwich) Jeffy: Ham. (puts roast beef with paper on it) Jeffy: Roast beef. (slides it which causes it to fall to the ground) Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Jeffy: Sandwich is ready. Savannah: Alright, I'm F###ing out. Brooklyn T. Guy: More like Cashing out right right Savannah, yeah, Jeffy why did you do to that sandwich, you made a mess, what, who's gonna clean this up Bethenny: Me Me Me I'll clean up. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah Yeah, Jeffy you can't be throwing sandwiches okay yeah II don't think you can handle sandwich duty all right I'm putting you on the register since Savannah left okay? Jeffy: Okay Part 9: Jeffy at the Cash Register Jeffy: Welcome to Jeffy John's what can I get for you? Cody: Uh... I'll take 16 inches of nothing but meat and then I'll have a sandwich. Jeffy: So what do you want? Cody: I guess I'll take the PeePee. Jeffy: What? Cody: #1 Up there it says #1 The PeePee Jeffy: Oh Okay, The PeePee, what size do you want? Cody: I guess I'll have a giant PeePee Jeffy: Oh Okay, 1 PeePee coming right up. Cody: Thanks Part 10: Brooklyn T. Guy at the sandwich station Brooklyn T. Guy: EW EW EW Oh my God! Tomatoes are so gross since Savannah's gone who's gonna clean this up? Jeffy: Hey, I need a giant PeePee. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, No kidding kid, don't we all but it's not easy being a grow and not a show up look look I've learned 2 things in life: Either you have a lot of money or a giant PeePee and I have neither that's why I work here. Jeffy: I was talking about the sandwich. Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh, The PePe, yeah, okay, Bethenny, hey, I need you to make a sandwich okay, and you clean up these disgusting Tomatoes too Bethenny: Okay. Part 11: Jeffy at the Cash Register (Homeless man comes in) Jeffy: Welcome to Jeffy John's, what can I get for you? Homeless Man: I'm really hungry yeah. Do you have food? Jeffy: Oh Yeah, we have lots of food Homeless Man: Can I have it? Jeffy: What do you want? Homeless Man: Um... I guess I'll take #1. Jeffy: Okay, #1. Homeless Man: And the #6. Jeffy: #6. Homeless Man: And the #11. Jeffy: Okay Homeless Man: And the #9 Jeffy: Alright. Homeless Man: And a #17. Jeffy: Okay. Homeless Man: And just a whole bunch of whole bunch of drinks (he is holding 16 or 17 cups) Jeffy: Okay, I got it coming right up for you Homeless Man: Alright. (Homeless Man is now with 5 sandwiches and bunch of drinks) Homeless Man: Thanks for the sandwiches, Sandwich Man. Jeffy: No problem, come again! (Brooklyn T. Guy went to cash register with Jeffy at the cash register) Brooklyn T. Guy: Wow Jeffy! You just sold a lot of sandwiches! Jeffy: I sure did. Did I do a good job! Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, you did a real good job let's look at how much money you've just made (Brooklyn T. Guy looks at cash register and realizes there are supposed to be a lot than that much) Brooklyn T. Guy: What? um... Jeffy. Jeffy: What? Brooklyn T. Guy: There should be a lot more money in here from all the sandwiches that you just sold and Savannah already clocked out so I know she didn't take it, uh. Did you steal any money from the drawer? Jeffy: No, They never gave me money. Brooklyn T. Guy: Excuse Me, what they didn't give you any money? Jeffy: No, they didn't offer. Brooklyn T. Guy: You've been giving away sandwiches for free? Jeffy: Yeah. Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh Man, Oh God, The boss the boss is gonna be so mad about this. (Boss comes in of the restaurant as dramatic music plays) Goodman: What did I just hear? Part 12: Boss Scene Brooklyn T. Guy: S-s-s-sir I didn't know you'd be coming in today Goodman: Did I just hear you say you've been giving away free sandwiches? Brooklyn T. Guy: No No No Not me the new guy. How did you even hear that? (Goodman boss points to the ceiling which is the surveillance camera) Goodman: My surveillance camera is audio, heard you're dirty little mouth say that you've been giving away free sandwiches. Brooklyn T. Guy: I-I-I-I-I did not know it had audio Goodman: And you know Savannah? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah Goodman: Fi-re-dher (Fired her) Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh come on not Savannah just take what she stole out of my pain Goodman: Oh I was planning on all $852,000 come out of you're paycheck. Brooklyn T. Guy: Ah, she stole that much? Goodman: Oh yeah. Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh that's my girl. Goodman: My great-grandfather Jimmy John Goodman did not start a company making sandwiches for you 2 to ruin his name. Brooklyn T. Guy: I'm really sorry sir, I promise it's not gonna happen again. Goodman: New Guy, get the f##k out. And you, you need spanking. Brooklyn T. Guy: Excuse Me? A spanking? (Goodman has a bag of something in it) Goodman: These are you're balls. (Goodman squeezes it so hard it pop, then he throws it at Brooklyn T. Guy) Part 13: The Living Room Scene Mario: Ah, I hope Jeffy's having a good first day at work. Jeffy: Oh hey daddy. Mario: Oh hey Jeffy, how was work? Jeffy: It was great daddy, I got fired. Mario: Fired!? How did you get fired!? Jeffy: I was giving away free sandwiches. Mario: Why would you do that?! Jeffy: Because they were hungry daddy. Mario: Jeffy, you're supposed to charge money for the sandwiches, that's how business works. Jeffy: But they didn't have any money daddy Mario: Why didn't you tell em to get out the store, Jeffy I can't believe you got fired that means you're not gonna make any money, and you're not gonna be able to buy the battle pass Fortnite thing! Jeffy: But daddy, they actually did get money. Mario: What? What? Jeffy: Check out, I got $20 right here. Mario: Where did you get the $20 from? Jeffy: I stole it from the cash register Mario: STOLE IT!? Jeffy you're not to steal, bad, Jeffy you're not supposed to steal, Jeffy! Jeffy: But everyone else was doing it. Mario (Sigh) Jeffy, if everybody jumped off a bridge, would you? Jeffy: Daddy, we've been over this, If I'm getting that Battle Pass. Jeffy: Where's that f###ing bridge dad, cuz I'm f###ing jump it Mario: J-J-Jeffy there's no bridge I'm saying you're not gonna do it just because everyone else is doing it doesn't mean you get to do it, (Takes $20 away from Jeffy) You know, I'm gonna go return this $20, you're not going to steal. Jeffy: (Jeffy yet has another $20, which is $40) It's a good thing I got another $20, actually I took 40, Battle Pass, here I come Episode ends with: SML Question, If you could have any job, where would you work? text on bottom says: Funniest comment wins a free video game!